


Sixth Crown

by DetectiveJoan



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Boys In Love, Flower Crowns, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveJoan/pseuds/DetectiveJoan
Summary: “You’re the fairy prince,” Seth says.“Uh huh,” Bracken says.“So if we got married, would that make me a fairy princess?”





	Sixth Crown

**Author's Note:**

> **Content warnings:** fantasy age difference (Seth is 17 and Bracken is.....probably significantly more than 500 years old, lmao) 
> 
> Written for the prompt "royalty" for the [Trope_Writing_Prompts](https://pillowfort.io/community/Trope_Writing_Prompts) community on Pillowfort

“You’re the fairy prince,” Seth says.

“Uh huh,” Bracken says.

“So if we got married, would that make me a fairy princess?”

Seth is lying on his back in the long grass, his eyes closed and his head pillowed on Bracken’s thigh. His boyfriend’s hand doesn’t falter combing through his messy hair, but he’s silent long enough that Seth squirms. “You asked what I was thinking,” he says defensively.

“I wasn’t expecting that answer,” Bracken admits. With a soft scrape of nails against Seth’s scalp, he pulls his hand away. “Are you planning on proposing?”

Seth makes a face. “Ew, no way. I’m only seventeen! I was just remembering how Tess used to wear that awful costume every day, and she always _thought_ she was dressing like your sisters, when actually…”

“Ah,” Brack says. “When actually they look nothing like that,” he finishes.

“Exactly,” Seth agress. “So then I was think about them, and about you….and me.”

There’s the soft sound of grass being pulled up around him, and then a handful of it flutters down onto his face. He doesn’t bother brushing it off.

“The answer to your question is no,” Bracken says eventually, shifting his weight under Seth. “Firstly because you’d be a prince -- or a prince consort, if you’d rather. I don’t think my mother would care which title you took. And secondly because you’re still technically human.”

“Technically,” Seth sighs. “But you get to be a fairy prince and you’re not a fairy either.”

Bracken laughs. “I’m close enough.”

“Closer than me, you mean.”

“You know it’s your own fault for falling in with demons before you met my family. My father would’ve made you fairykind in a heartbeat if you weren’t already a shadowcharmer when we met.”

“And have all the same lame superpowers as Kendra? No thanks.” Seth makes a face. “Maybe I should go the other way. Fall in with demons even more. Then I could be the demon prince instead.”

“You have designs on Gorgrog’s old crown?” Bracken asks, and Seth imagines him raising his eyebrows skeptically.

He shudders, remembering the late demon king. “No. I mean demon prince _of the fairies._ That could be a thing, right?”

Bracken hums. “I’m not sure that’s how it works. But I think I’ve got a crown you’ll like more than any of the five,” he says, raising his leg to nudge Seth into sitting up and opening his eyes.

Bracken is holding a delicate-looking flower crown, a loose chain of the yellow wildflowers that are growing all over the meadow. Before Seth can look at it too closely, he carefully sets it on Seth’s head.

Trying to school his face into something passably alluring, Seth brushes off the rest of the loose grass Bracken had dropped on him earlier. “How do I look?” he asks.

“Extremely regal,” Bracken says, nearly managing to keep a straight face. “Definitely demon prince husband material.”

Seth lets himself be pulled into a slow kiss then, and definitely doesn’t complain when Bracken knocks the crown loose threading his fingers into his hair once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm DetectiveJoan and you can find me on [tumblr](http://detectivejoan.tumblr.com/) and pillowfort


End file.
